Ways To Freak Out Random People
by Richi and Tainechi
Summary: Tai's ways to freak out random people...Rated for language...PANDAS ROCK! R&R Please...


WAYS TO FREAK OUT…(Tai's Style)

_(Sound)_

**Orochimaru**:

Tell him Sasuke's a girl.

Dress up like a panda and stand in the darkest corner of his room holding 5 shuriken in the right hand and 3 kunai in the left and start singing _You're a Mean One Mr.Grinch _repeatedly.

Smear yourself in peanut butter and jelly, then follow him around all day singing the _Happy Song _(off-key).

**Kabuto**:

Ask him repeatedly if he loves Tyuya. If he says no, start crying loudly.

Send him chocolates. After he eats them, send him a note saying 'Sorry, chocolate was poisoned and there is no antidote.' (Film results)

**Kin**:

Force her to marry Orochimaru and have 17 kids with him…They must be his and her kids.

**Dosu**:

Tell him to stay calm. When he asks why, tell him there's a dog behind him.

**Zaku**:

Orochimaru doesn't love him anymore.

**Tayuya**:

Tell her you blew up her flute.

Orochimaru has porno pictures of her under his bed.

Kabuto is stalking her.

_(Leaf)_

**Naruto**:

There is no more ramen in the entire world.

**Sasuke**:

Repeatedly scream 'THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING, THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING!'. Preferably when he is in the shower.

**Sakura**:

Ask her if pink is her natural hair color. (Repeat until she beats you to a bloody pulp) Tell her Naruto told you to do it. (Film results)

**Kiba**:

Dress up like a puppy dog and insist you sleep on the edge of his bed.

Shino stole Akamaru.

**Shino**:

Repeatedly scream 'THE BUGS ARE REVOULTING! MUTANY, MUTANY!'

**Hinata**:

Naruto died from ramen withdrawal.

Neji is behind you.

Naruto is gay and Neji is stalking you.

**Neji**:

Dye his hair pink, put it in pig tails, put green contacts on him, drag him to Sakura's front step and tell her you found her twin sister.

Dye his hair white, spike it, and insist on calling him Kakashi.

**Tenten**:

Kunoichi are no longer aloud to use weapons.

Jack all her hair ties and give them to Lee.

**Lee**:

Tell him crack makes you more youthful.

**Ino**:

Call her Ino Hooker (It's an inside joke)

**Shikamaru**:

Too troublesome.

**Choji**:

Jack all his chips.

Be far out of his reach and call him 'fatso'

**Konohamaru**:

Call him short

**Iruka**:

Naruto made out with Tsunade and Kakashi.

Naruto's pregnant…with SHINO'S kid.

**Kakashi**:

Burn all Icha Icha Paradise books, kill Jyryia so he can't make anymore, then ask him how babies are made. Watch him cry because he can't show you Icha Icha Paradise.

**Gai**:

Tell him Lee smokes crack.

Play _Kung-Fu Fighting _for hours on end.

**Asuma**:

Shinobi are no longer aloud to smoke.

Jack all his cigarettes and give them to Orochimaru.

**Ebisu**:

When he throws a random kunai shout in horror 'YOU KILLED KONOHAMARU! YOU KILLED KONOHAMARU!'

**Anko**:

Jack all her hair gel.

**Tsunade**:

Scream 'KONOHA'S UNDER ATTACK, KONOHA'S UNDER ATTACK!' at three in the morning. When she gets outside, start running because she's going to fuckin' kill you for waking her up at three in the morning.

**Jyryia**:

Say, 'I'm more perverted then you jackass!' about fifty times in row, then laugh manically. When he asks you what all that was about, shrug and walk off.

_(Sand)_

**Gaara**:

Call him Panda Man and feed him only bamboo for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Glomp him and say in a sweet voice, 'I love pandas!'

Refuse to call him anything but Mr Fuckable Panda Guy

**Temari**:

Steal her fan.

**Kankuro**:

Call Karasu a Barbie doll.

_(Akatsuki)_

**Itachi**:

Dye his hair pink and call him the girly Uchiha.

**Kisame**:

Sing _I'm Blue _or the _JAWS_ theme song whenever he walks by.

**Zetsu**:

Put _Weed-B-Gone _in his food.

Spray weed killer all over his room.

**Deidara**:

Jack all his nail polish and burn all art.

**Leader**:

Um…Yeah…?

_(Mist)_

**Haku**: I refuse to hurt Haku in anyway possible.

----

Tai: Well, that's pretty much all I got...yeah...R&R!...I OWN NOTHING YOU BASTARDS...At least thats what my thearapist says...


End file.
